Would You Care?
by TalimsWind
Summary: A short InuxKag oneshot where Kagome's convinced that InuYasha doesn't care at all about her. So, she goes along to the fight with Naraku, which ends up in disaster.


I do not own anything. All standard disclaimers apply, keep that in mind. This _is _my first fic, so please review. Thanks. 3

-------

Would You Care?

A deep fog covered the land, rain pelting down from the sky; dissipating the fog. No one could see all that far in front of them, though that didn't stop this so-called 'group'. As for their destination, almost _anyone _could guess from their faces. That is, if they could see their faces. Determination, and hope crossed all of their faces; they were heading for a Hanyou. A certain Hanyou who they wished to rid of the world.

All their faces held the same expression; save for one. She was a girl, raven black hair falling a bit past her shoulders. Hazel eyes observed the area around them, as she felt her stomach do turns. _We're almost there… This is it…_ She thought silently to herself, fear crossing over her face. She wore her companion's red haori top, because her white shirt had been soaked through. Her hair was matted to her face from the rain, but because of that rain they could now see much farther. The fog had seemingly left the world thanks to the rain, as she could now see a dark, looming castle up ahead. The odd thing was: there was _no barrier._

"InuYasha-kun?" She finally spoke, hazel eyes moving over to the hanyou.

"Hmm? What?"

"There's no barrier."

"I _know _that."

"Alright…" Kagome replied quietly, with a nod. She absolutely hated it when InuYasha was nasty to her, but, what could she do about it? It was simply his nature. _He probably wouldn't care if I died anyway. He only thinks me as the 'Shikon No Tama detector', which isn't much of a surprise. He wouldn't care at all if anything happened to me. Not now. Not when we have all of the Shikon No Tama pieces at our hands; he just needs the shards around my neck. And the shards from Naraku. Then we're done. He can go with Kikyou. He doesn't need me._ She thought silently to herself, giving a small sigh.

Farther behind the two, walked two others; a taijiya and a houshi. They were also part of the group, having their reasons to go after Naraku as did InuYasha and Kagome. Well, not as much Kagome, considering that she was merely there to help.

"There it is…" Sango whispered quietly to the houshi next to her. Watching as the other two walked on, she stopped, stopping the Houshi as well. "Houshi-sama…" She started slowly, "If we don't come out alive… You mean the world to me." She leaned up slowly, planting her lips upon his gently. She pulled away after a few moments, starting to walk after the two up ahead.

Miroku headed after her, smiling gently at the taijiya. "I love you too," he muttered in reply, giving her a hand a gentle squeeze. He soon released it as they caught up with the other two; and all four of them entered the castle's area.

Within seconds, Kagome screamed loudly. Even though she had sacred arrows upon her back, she was useless at the moment. A vine had wrapped around her, Naraku's vine, of course.

"Bastard, let go of her!" InuYasha shouted, unsheathing the Tetsusaiga. In one deft movement, he had cut Kagome free, placing her on the ground gently. "Kagome, _watch yourself._" He snapped at her, glaring coldly. Turning around, a snarl rumbled in his throat at the very sight of Naraku. "Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!" He exclaimed, sending the attack at Naraku.

And perfectly on cue, Sango took the Hiraikotsu off of her back. She then threw it at Naraku, knowing that it would hit him directly after InuYasha's attack.

Miroku then took out an ofuda, mumbling words under his breath. Within a few moments – after both the Hiraikotsu and InuYasha's attack hit Naraku – he tossed it at the hanyou's head.

Naraku smirked, avoiding the attack. Vines went out to Sango, wrapping around her. And before Miroku could do anything, a thin figure clad in white came from behind Naraku.

Her face held no emotion, as normal. Some said Kanna had 'blind emotions', which is probably true. Watching Miroku, she said nothing. She simply held up her mirror, watching at Miroku's soul was slowly sucked away from his body.

Naraku released Sango after a few minutes, her ribs now crushed; one or two puncturing her lungs. As she fell to the ground with a rather loud 'thud', she let a tear roll down her cheek. She hadn't meant to, but the pain was unbearable. And she was unable to move fast enough when yet another vine came towards the taijiya, going through her chest, and right through her heart. Sango Taijiya died there, under the hands of her enemy.

Meanwhile, Miroku slumped to the ground; now unconscious. After a few moments, his soul was completely sucked out. Naraku then sent yet another vine out; killing the houshi the same way he killed the taijiya.

"No. Sango, Miroku…" Kagome whispered softly, taking out an arrow from the small carrier that was strapped on her back. She picked up her bow, knocking an arrow. Aiming it for Naraku's chest, the arrow soon began to glow a pink color, before she let it fly.

Naraku gazed at the arrow, simply chuckling. "Humph," he muttered under his breath, taking a few steps to the side. He watched as the arrow whizzed by him, landing in a tree. He smirked, sending out vines and demons to attack InuYasha. They headed for his heart as well.

Kagome gasped gently, watching as InuYasha simply picked up the Tetsusaiga's sheath. _But… Totosai said that the sheath wouldn't help him. He'll die! _She thought desperately to herself, "InuYasha! That won't work!" She shouted.

"Shut up! What do you know!" Came the nasty reply, with a cold glare accompanying the reply.

Kagome sighed gently, watching as the attack grew nearer. _Wait… He doesn't care if I die… So, why not let him live happily? Mom, Jii-chan, and Souta might not take it all that well, but… I can't see him die before my very eyes._ She decided through thought, saying nothing. She jumped in front of InuYasha as the attack came, the attack hitting her instead. She fell to the ground, breathing quite slowly.

InuYasha got down on his knees, staring at Kagome. "Kagome… But, why?" He asked, completely confused.

The Miko smiled gently up at him, using the rest of her energy to reach up and place her hand upon his face. "Because I love you. And I couldn't see you die. Besides, you have Kikyou…" She whispered, her hand falling the next moment; as her energy flowed out of her body. Her hazel eyes then closed, her breathing slowing down tremendously.

InuYasha picked her up into his lap, not caring that Naraku was there. He leaned his head down, kissing Kagome gently on her now cold lips. Pulling away, he nuzzled his head into her hair. "I love you too…" He muttered in her ear, holding her until she died slowly.

But even though Kagome was dying quickly, she would die happy. She knew that her love would live, and he would be happy – for the most part at least – and that he loved her back. She gave him a small smile, before her life completely left her body; as she fell limp in InuYasha's arms.


End file.
